LOTM: Heroes United S3 P9/Transcript
(Erin and the girls are seen meeting with the boys) Erin: So, everyone here? Alex: Yep! Jack: All accounted for! Erin: Good. Jack: Glad to see you're not mad at me Erin. Kyle: Same with you Emily. Emily: I'm really sorry about before Kyle... Erin: Me too Jack... Violet: Foxtrot I nearly made you cry... Can you ever forgive me? (Foxtrot hugs Violet) Foxtrot: Of course I can. I'm not the nicest Targhul ever for a reason remember? (Violet smiles as the two rub their heads together) Violet: Love you. Foxtrot: Love you too. Mina: Awww! Pearl: Guys... You're not mad at me either right? This is the second time I let myself get brainwashed.. Omega: Hey don't worry about it sweetie. I still love you. Zulu: Its all good sis. Pearl: Thanks. Momo: Alright, time to act then. (Momo uses her Quirk and creates gas masks for all of the girls) Momo: These should keep us safe from Nettle's Spores. Erin: Alright. Emily: Thanks. (The girls all put on their gas masks except for Raynell and Jessica) Erin: Guys? Jessica: Remember Erin, we're naturally immune to it. Raynell: Yeah! We don't need gas masks here! Erin: Okay then. (Nettle is seen walking around before she notices the heroes gathered around) Nettle: Hmm.... Alex: Am I the only one who thinks its weird the brainwashing only works on girls? Kyle: It is kinda odd. Miles: Yeah. Jessica: Well, Nettle did give us a lot of reasoning behind why she did all this. Alex: She did? Raynell: Yeah she- Nettle: Hey! (Nettle approaches the heroes) Nettle: What's going on here? Raynell: Nettle! Nettle: You two!? Didn't I tie you up!? Jessica: Yeah. But we escaped. Nettle: Wha- Okay. That does it. Sisters! Take these girls and the boys and throw them ALL in the prison! (Erin and the girls with gas masks do nothing) Nettle:... Did you not hear me!? Take them now! Erin: We're not gonna listen to ANYTHING you say Nettle! Uraraka: Yeah! We're done being your "Sisters"! Violet: What they said! Nettle: Wha- What is this!? Rose: Hate to break it to you lady, we're free from your mind control! Emily: Had to shed a few tears to do it, but it worked! Nettle:.... Okay. So you're free this time. Not for long! Raynell: Guys? I'm smelling it again! (The spores have no affect on the heroes) Nettle: What?! Erin: Heh, good thing we got the masks. Momo: Right. Nettle: Dammit, what is this?! Jessica: It's your plan failing that's what! Nettle: Are you all stupid!? Do you not see what I am trying to do for us all!? You would chose THESE monsters over your own!? Erin: These are out friends, not monsters! Kyle: Yeah! We're just as equal as you are to us you crazy bitch! Jack: Now release these females and let the males back into the nest before we hurt you! Nettle:.... Never. (Suddenly a pair of female Targhuls see this) Targhul #1: Nettle? What's going on!? Nettle: SISTERS! WE'VE BEEN BETRAYED!! GATHER THE OTHERS!! WE MUST DEFEND OUR SANCTUARY!! Targhul #2: Right away! (The two run off) Alex: Nettle. Don't do this. You can't win. Nettle: You forget Defenders. I can do more then just brainwash. Alex: What? Jessica: What do you mean? Nettle: Hmph. (Nettle thrusts her arms up and suddenly dozens of vines shoot out of the ground) Izuku: Oh crap! Nettle: First I'll rip those masks off you! Then I'll rip these males apart! Miles: Bring it lady! Jack: I'll set you and these crazy vines on fire! Nettle: Try me! (The vines are launched forward) Erin: DODGE!! (The Defenders dodge) Jack: Right! Let's burn these vines! Alex: Jack no! Don't! Jack: What?! Emily: *Shoot energy blasts* Don't use fire! It might cause the rest of the nest to burn! Jack: Dammit! Fine! (Jack's arm sparks with electricity) Jack: I'll try the next best thing! (Jack charges and begins to attack as Erin is seen slicing through vines with Rose) Erin: Doing alright there sidekick?! Rose: *Shoots out ice beam* Never better hero! Erin: Heh! Yuri: Guys! The female Targhuls are closing in! Lenny: Not good! (The heroes look as the females close in) Targhul #4: GET THEM!!! Targhul #6: THROW THE TRAITORS TO THE INFANTS!!! Omega: Guys don't hurt them to bad! Remember they are victims in all this! Uraraka: Hate to do this cause I made friends with them, but we got no choice! (The Defenders fight off Nettle's vines and the female Targhul's attacks without trying to kill them) Jessica: You seem like nice people, but we have to do this! Targhul #3: I will watch my kids tear you apart! Raynell: I doubt they'd try to kill us! Targhul #3: We'll see! (The heroes continue fighting the females before eventually managing to incapacitate most of them) Alex: Alright, nice work guys! Erin: Yeah! That got- (Suddenly some vines wrap around Erin) Erin: AHH! (Erin is hauled up in the air) Jack: ERIN!! Erin: NO DAMN IT NO!! Nettle: Time to take off that mask! (The vine tries to grab Erin's mask who moves her head around to avoid it) Erin: Gnn! NO!! Nettle: HOLD STILL!!! (Rose suddenly jumps up and slices the vine freeing Erin who starts to fall) ERin: Oh crap! (However before Erin could crash in the ground, Jack jumps up and catches her bridal style and lands on the ground) Jack: *Smirks* Hey beautiful. Erin: *Smirks* Hey there hot shot. Jack: You okay? Erin: I'm doing just fine. Rose: Good catch Jack! Jack; Thanks! Nettle: Get your hands off of her!! (Nettle sends out the vines to attack Jack who jumps out of the way) Jack: Whoa! (Nettle tries to attack again, but she is pounce on by Raynell) Raynell: Got you! Nettle: You! What're you doing?! Raynell: Being a hero! (Raynell then starts to punch Nettle's face) Raynell: This! Ends! Now! Nettle: NEVER!!! (A vine wraps around Raynell's ankle and lifts her up) Raynell: AHH!!! Alex: RAYNELL!! Nettle: Go visit your friends kid! (Nettle tosses Raynell into the nursery) Raynell: GNN!! Jessica: No! Raynell: *groans* ???: *Cooing* Raynell: *Gasp* (Raynell sees all the infants) ???: Friend... Back... ???: Back to... play.. Infants: Plaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. Raynell: No no no no NO!! Jessica: RAYNELL!! (The infants then swarm Raynell) Raynell: AHHH!!! Nettle: Yes! Now eat her my children! Alex and Jessica: RAYNEEEEEEEELL!!!! Nettle: Ha ha! I win! (Nettle smiles before giggling is heard inside the nursery) Jessica: Huh? Alex: The heck is that?? (Raynell is seen as the infants swarming her are seen tickling her) Nettle: WHAT?! Raynell: *Giggles* Come on, k-knock it off guys! Nettle: What are you doing?! You're supposed to turn her to mince meat! Raynell: *Giggling* Please kids stop! T-This is torture! Haha! Nettle: !! Alex: Guess your infants aren't the weapons you thought they were! Erin: Yeah! They're not killers at all! Raynell: Someone PLEASE get these kids to stop tickling me so much! I can't take it! Omega: Hang on Raynell! Me and my kids are coming! Nettle: Oh no you don't! (Nettle blocks the nursery off with vines) Nettle: We're not done here yet "King"! Omega: Shit... (Zulu then backs away and turns invisible without anyone's knowledge) Nettle: You males are gonna pay for what you did to my nest! And Raynell's gonna be the first to go! Omega:....You sure? Nettle: Huh? (Nettle turns to find Zulu pulling the infants away from Raynell) Zulu: Alright kids, give Raynell a break. ???: But... Wanna play... Zulu: I know I know but we need her. Don't worry you can play though, I promise. ???: Okay.... Nettle: !! Raynell: *Panting* T-Thanks Zulu. I owe you one.... Zulu: Don't mention it. Nettle: NO!! (The vines prepare to attack Zulu) Raynell: LOOK OUT!! (Raynell pounces on Zulu to avoid the vines) Zulu: AH!! (The two look at each other and blush) Zulu: Oh uhhh, t-thanks Raynell! Raynell: N-N-No problem! (Raynell quickly gets off Zulu who stands up and they don't look at each other) Zulu: So uhhh, back to fighting! Raynell: Yep! (Raynell and Zulu return to the fight) Nettle: RAAAAH!!! *Stomps on the ground* (Suddenly out side of the nest, a GIANT plant appears) Jessica: WHAT IS THAT!?!? Alex: I don't know! Nettle: Let's see if this provides a challenge! This plant shall turn you pathetic creatures to nothing more than digested fluid! (The plant opens up and lets out a Godzilla like roar. It then rolls back to giant stems and prepare to slam down) Alex: Jessica!! Help me make a barrier!! We have to protect the nest!! Jessica: Alright! (The two stand side by side) Alex: Go! (The two then form a barrier and use it to protect against the slam attack) Alex: GNN!! Jessica: Shit that's strong! Raynell: We gotta stop that thing! Alex and Jessica can't hold that barrier forever! Charlie: But how!? Raynell: Maybe it's like a video game boss! Jack: Huh?? Raynell: There's gotta be a weak point on it! Scott: Weak spot.... Hmm... (Scott looks over at the beast trying to spot a weakness) Scott: *Gasp* (Scott spots a glowing lump on the monster's back with a small flower growing out of it) Scott: There! That must be something we could hit! Alex: Then let's do it! Erin: Come on guys! (The heroes then go and charge toward Nettle's Plant Monster) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 3 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts